Fuga (Wonderful World)
Fuga is an Assassin, and a playable character in Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Powers & Stats Tier: 8-C to 7-A+ Name: Fuga, Fuga Hartswell. Origin: Wonderful World Age: 20 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Assassin, Marksman Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Speed, Strength, Durability], Handun Mastery (Can use two.), Elemental Manipulation, Ignores the infinite avoidance system rule (A rarity for fighting games, though a standard in the verse.). Attack Potency: Large City (Eventually defeated Sabe, who is the Verse's final boss; who is Large Country+ at Hard Mode.), possibly Large Continent (Fought at least 19 other opponents in Hard Mode before fighting Sabe; almost twice as many opponents as a typical Arcade Mode in other fighting games, which have typically 8-12 fighters in that mode. (Attack Potency keeps getting higher as the Verse keeps adding playable characters...)) Speed: Unknown (The Wonderful World verse runs at staggering 100fps, making it faster than the norm (60fps).) Lifting Strength: Unknown (.) Striking Strength: Class ?J (Her Verse's Combobility is similar to that of GUILTY GEAR.) Durability: Large Mountain Level (Survived Chartette's Finish Skill, which can cause an explosion, has survived MANY hits at one time in a combo) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Equipment: Twin guns that share the same 12 round clip (And can reload without the need of spare clips.). Intelligence: A master of tactics, and strategy, Fuga and her guns are capable of a variety of tools, much like a Swiss Army Knife... Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enchantment Barrett:' Fuga's O Ability. Fuga's Twin Guns have four applications for their attacks: Fire Attribute acts like a regular sidearm. Ice Attribute can Freeze opponents. Wind Attribute allows for quickshots. and Darkness Manipulation halts the shots at fixed points, but creates powerful Dark Energy that if placed right, can deal acceptable damage. *'Aiming fire:' (NOTE: This move can have four differing attributes.) **'Fire Attribute:' Regular Shot from Fuga's Gun, Wastes a round. **'Ice Attribute:' Same Regular Shot, just with shards coming out of the opponent, Wastes a round. **'Wind Attribute:' Almost to exactly identical to Fire Attribute, Wastes a round. **'Darkness Attribute:' Traps the opponent in a Dark Void, Wastes a round. *'Quick & Dead:' (NOTE: This move can have four differing attributes.) **'Fire Attribute:' Spaghetti Western style Shot, Wastes a round. **'Ice Attribute:' Same Spaghetti Western Shot, with ice shards exploding out of the opponent, Wastes a round. **'Wind Attribute:' Almost to Exactly Identical to Fire Attribute, Wastes a round. **'Darkness Attribute:' Stuns the opponent in a Dark Core, Wastes a round. *'Needle chute:' (NOTE: This move can have four differing attributes.) **'Fire Attribute:' Fuga kicks the opponent, and while they're vulnerable, get shot by Fuga's Gun, Wastes a round. **'Ice Attribute:' Same kick, same shot, different ice effect, Wastes a round. **'Wind Attribute:' Almost to Exactly Identical to Fire Attribute, Wastes a round. **'Darkness Attribute:' Kicks, then traps the opponent in a forcefield, potentially leading up to some combos, Wastes a round. *'Cross shot:' (NOTE: This move can have four differing attributes.) **'Fire Attribute:' One of the few moves in ALL of the Wonderful World Verse that can shoot two foes at most at the same time; one in the air, and from behind, Wastes two rounds. **'Ice Attribute:' Still useful, even when freezing, Wastes two rounds. **'Wind Attribute:' Almost to Exactly Identical to Fire Attribute, Wastes a round. **'Darkness Attribute:' Both rounds transform into Dark Voids, Wastes two rounds. *'Gan'nazuhai:' (NOTE: This move can have four differing attributes.) **'Fire Attribute:' Fuga pulls out both of her Guns, and rapid fires the opponent, Wastes four rounds. **'Ice Attribute:' Same rapid fire effect, different Icy Effect, Wastes four rounds. **'Wind Attribute:' Almost to Exactly Identical to Fire Attribute, Wastes four rounds. **'Darkness Attribute:' Shoots out four Dark Cores, Wastes four rounds. *'Wansama:' Fuga does a Flip Kick that can be also used in the air. *'Spider Joker:' Fuga's FINISH SKILL. Has the same four attributes as the rest of her other Gun-Based Moves. Can be used even with 0 ammo as it reloads before the actual attack. Fuga shoots the opponent, sending them flying, then she shoots them again, to drag back the opponent for several more shots. As they get sent flying again, they get trapped in a web, only to get shot with the rest of the clip. As the attack ends, Fuga Auto-Reloads. **'Fire Attribute:' Explosions occur with each shot. **'Ice Attribute:' Shards shatter as if the opponent is frozen, **'Wind Attribute:' Waves of air explode like a burst of wind. **'Darkness Attribute:' Traps the opponent in many Dark Voids. Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Gun Users Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Wonderful World Fighters